This invention relates generally to centrifuges for separating constituents of a fluid mixture and, more specifically, relates to a centrifuge rotor which provides for the automatic isolation of the centrifugated constituents of the liquid mixture in a sealed chamber to prevent possible remixing subsequent to the centrifugation operation.
By exposing certain fluid mixtures to very high speeds of rotation in a centrifuge rotor it is possible to separate out various constituents of the mixture. An incident problem with the centrifugation operation, especially with air driven centrifuges, relates to the possible remixing of the various separated constituents during the time that the rotor is decelerating to a complete stop from its high rotational speed. Consequently, various arrangements have been devised such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,136 and 3,096,283 issued to George N. Hein for sealing the separated fluid constituents in an annular chamber. A further example of sealing the separated fluid constituents in an annular chamber is shown in the pending patent application entitled Centrifuge Rotor for Separating Phases of a Liquid, invented by George N. Hein, Jr. and having Ser. No. 681,312, filed on Apr. 29, 1976.
As shown in the first two above referenced patents, the arrangements utilized to accomplish the sealing function are quite complicated and contribute to a more costly device. Further, the prior art arrangements do not operate automatically in response to the centrifugation operation to provide an automatic sealing and unsealing of the annular chamber. These devices require an operation independent of the centrifugation operation to seal and/or unseal the annular chamber.
The recently filed Ser. No. 681,312 patent application by George N. Hein, Jr. overcomes some of the complicated and costly objections to most of the prior art arrangements.